How It All Started
by EvilRegalPrincess
Summary: A/U: No curse! What if Regina and Emma had met on complete different terms? Meeting in a chatroom has more spark for these ladies than they expected. And they like what they are recieving from one another.
1. An Unexpected Meeting

**How it all started**

**A/N: New SwanQueen story. This is how Regina and Emma first encounter each other. There is no curse and instead of Henry being Emma's he is technically Regina's born son. AU you could say. I hope you enjoy though **

Regina was sitting in her office rather tired of all the paperwork she had been doing for the amount of hours she'd been at work. Being the mayor had its ups and down, but the dark haired woman loved being authoritative. Pushing aside the rest of the files needing to be done, Regina grabbed her laptop signing onto a chat room.

Emma had just come home from another long day of her bounty hunts. She entered her small apartment grabbing a beer from the fridge then sat upright on her bed. The blonde loved her job, but sometimes things just got out of hand. Taking a few swigs of her drink, Emma put her computer in front of her signing onto a familiar chat room she visited often.

Amber pools stared at the loads of conversations that were going on, but as she looked through scrolls of the women and men nobody really caught her eye until an oddly amusing name signed in.

Green eyes searched through every conversation laughing at what people were saying back and forth to each other. They scanned over to the list of men and women in the room until one name stood out from the rest really sparking their interest.

A small window popped up on Regina's screen, "_Ugly Duckling request to talk to you."_ The brunette smirked as she read this and accepted without hesitation. "_Evil Queen has accepted your request," _Emma had a big smile on her face seeing this pop up on her screen.

Ugly Duckling: "So are you really the Evil Queen?"

Evil Queen: "Are you really an Ugly Duckling?"

Ugly Duckling: "I asked you first, your majesty ;)"

Evil Queen: "You just answered your question by that comment dear."

Ugly Duckling: "Then yes, I'm an ugly duckling born to be a beautiful SWAN!"

Regina couldn't help but laugh at that last sentence. After a few seconds smiling at such little conversation she was having, Emma added more to her previous comment.

Ugly Duckling: "Funny that comment I just made. Swan is actually my last name, Emma Swan at your service your highness."

Evil Queen: "You may address your queen as Regina, Regina Mills."

Ugly Duckling: -bows in the presence of her queen- "Queen Regina."

Evil Queen: "Rise Miss Swan."

Ugly Duckling: -rises- "Well, I know you are a queen so that means you do something ruling, but don't you want to know what your ugly duckling does?"

Evil Queen: "I'm the mayor of my town, so yes you are right, and I assume you are going to tell me dear. Queens don't like waiting."

Ugly Duckling: "Yes your majesty." Silence for a few moments. "I'm a bounty hunter or in your presence your highness I would be your white knight."

Regina couldn't surpass the smile that formed on her lips reading what she did. They had talked back and forth like this for hours explaining more about each other, covering the basics, and just having a decent conversation.

Evil Queen: "I hate to leave my savior in the dust, but even Evil has to finish up work before little Henry gets home."

Ugly Duckling: "Ah I wish you didn't have to go, but I understand family first. I'll be thinking of you your majesty and will miss you terribly! Hope we talk soon."

Evil Queen: "I'll miss you too my swan to be, and don't worry we'll talk sooner than you think. Bye for now dear- Evil Queen."

Emma smiled reading the last message Regina sent her before they both logged off. The blonde pushed aside her computer finishing off her drink before lying back in her bed staring up at the ceiling smiling wide soon drifting off only to dream of her Queen.

Regina finished her work before heading home to do her daily afternoon/night routine with Henry. As bedtime approached her son was sound asleep in his room, and the brunette lay in her bed with a smile plastered on her face knowing who she would be dreaming of when sleep overtook her body. "Goodnight my ugly duckling," she whispered to herself closing her eyes to escape to dreamland with Emma in it.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Loads more coming soon! **


	2. Late Night Messages

**Late Night Messages**

**A/N: I didn't expect to get so many reviews in just one day with the first chapter, but I appreciate all the love (: Not to keep you waiting here is the second chapter for you all.**

Regina and Emma had been talking back and forth online for quite some time now. They even made the occasional phone call and often sent simple "I miss you, Have a good day, Thinking of you, and etc…" texts. Tonight however was different because neither of the women have talked since Friday morning and it was odd considering it was the weekend which they always had free.

Emma being worried about Regina had called and texted several times, but to no avail the brunette was unresponsive. So she did the only thing left she could do and logged onto the chat room searching for her Queen.

Regina had forgotten her phone by accident at work Friday night and collected it this morning seeing the missed calls and unanswered text she had yet to respond to. The brunette felt bad, but she certainly would let the blonde know about her mistake once she got home and logged onto the chat room finding her Savior already on.

Evil Queen: "Hello my beautiful Swan, I'm so sorry that I have not responded to your calls or text messages I accidentally left my phone at work last night."

Ugly Duckling: "I was worried sick about you Madame Mayor! None the less I forgive you since you made a ditzy mistake that's more me than you. :p"

Evil Queen: "Very funny Miss Swan, but need I remind you of whom you are addressing with that obnoxious tongue gesture?"

Ugly Duckling: "Sorry your majesty. You do have to admit that is something I would do though."

Evil Queen: "Indeed. May I ask why my white knight is up at such a godly hour and not sleeping the night away?"

Ugly Duckling: "Might I ask you the same question? You should know Knight's never rest for they have to protect their Queen ;) "

Evil Queen: "Touché, very well played my dear. And if you must know I'm quite lonely here. Henry is staying at a friend's for the weekend and this big house is rather gloomy."

Ugly Duckling: "Hmm, well I could come over and make you a little less lonely ;)"

Evil Queen: "Emma! Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself; I will not tolerate such nonsense such as that."

Ugly Duckling: "Regina, you know damn well you like my idea so don't go all professional on me!"

Evil Queen: "Yes, my dear I admit I do like the idea, but that would be rushing things. We haven't even gone on our first date yet, and going right into bed with each other would be basing our relationship (if there is one to be developed) on sex would be wrong."

Ugly Duckling: "Well I'll make certain that there is a relationship between us and it won't be based off sex. And if it so pleases her highness would she care to accompany her savior on their first official date?"

Evil Queen: "I'm glad you agree with my terms and we will see how things go once we really meet to determine if we will happen or not. As to your question, it would be my honor to accompany you."

Ugly Duckling: "Great, I'll call you in the morning to go over the details. Because believe it or not after pondering the thoughts of sleep I am off to do just that."

Evil Queen: "Well I look forward to that call and may the sweetest and wettest of dreams invade your head as you sleep tonight. ;)"

Emma knew her jaw dropped and her skin grew red after reading that last message over and over, but before she could even respond Regina had logged off. The blonde knew tomorrow when she woke and made that phone call her revenge on the brunette would make her wish she never left her hanging.

Right before the bounty hunter crawled into bed she peeled the bottom half of clothes off her body leaving her only in her red semi laced panties with her white tank on top. She smirked as she grabbed her phone taking a rather sexy picture of herself sending it straight to Regina.

"That'll teach you to leave me in the dust with the phrase that you used! Pleasant dreams my Evil Queen. Dream of this ;)" And with that being sent the savior was off to sleep with the brightest smile planted on her face eager for morning to come to see what Regina would say towards her actions.

**A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed that ;) Chapter 3 to be posted soon. Thinking of changing the rating to M? Ideas of where you all want to see this go? **


	3. Metting her was Fate

**Meeting her was Fate**

**A/N: Not as many reviews like the first chapter. I hope that you all still like the story I apologize if you don't, but it's the way I want it to be. Hope you enjoy this one. This is where my cover photo comes in as well **

Regina and Emma had set up a time and place for their first date and just so they knew what to look for when the other arrived each told one another what they would be wearing. Since the restaurant was closer to Regina she checked them both in already sitting at their table waiting for Emma to arrive knowing it was a bit of a drive for her.

Emma had finally arrived making sure to check herself before walking inside being informed her date was already at their table. She guided through the restaurant coming around the corner seeing Regina and stopped dead in her tracks. Her face expression was taken aback by the beauty of the brunette in that black leather dress of hers. "That's my date" she questioned in her mind.

The brunette scanned through all the people that arrived always hoping it was her swan. One particular girl (déjà vu) caught her eye though. Seeing Emma for the first time in that short red dress made Regina's heart sink as her expression meet the same as the blondes. "Whoa, she's hot," she thought believing this was too good to be true.

The blonde had taken her seat opposite the brunette smiling at her getting mesmerized more and more by the pure beauty that was her evil queen. She was so scared to even talk thinking that none of the words that came out would be the right choice. Lucky for her the waiter come around taking their orders and brought them a bottle of wine pouring each a glass.

"Regina, I have to be honest you weren't what I was expecting at all! You are beyond beautiful and seeing you for the first time took me aback," she smiled taking a sip of her wine then licked her lips as trickles of small drops from it remained on her lips.

"Emma, when I saw you my breath was taken away! I thought that you were too good to be true. You are hot and that red dress does wonders for you," the brunette grinned from ear to ear knowing her cheeks were red as she swallowed hard at her date's actions. If that was supposed to be a tease, it sure did work.

Emma knew her cheeks were flushed by that compliment given to her. A smile grew wide across her features. Her hand reached over for Regina's caressing it with her thumb as she stared into amber eyes. This moment right here couldn't be any more perfect than what it was. Somehow this was _Love at first sight_.

Regina glanced down at their hands joined together for a few before looking back up staring deeply into green pools getting lost within them. She smiled knowing this was one of the best moments she would remember forever. Because believe it or not this really was _Love at first sight_.

By then the waiter had returned with their orders wishing them to enjoy it. Both women nodded to him before digging into their food using their free hands. They ate in silence not wanting to ruin such a perfect moment. It's funny how just the previous night the two women were teasing each other and now everything is the complete opposite. Yes, the two could be rather playful and sexual at times because that was part of them, but Regina loved the romantic scene more because sex wasn't how she went about to being happy anymore. Now as for Emma she had only experienced one real love while everything else was just sexual, but she had been growing out of that state to really try at a relationship even if she wasn't all that good in one. After finishing their plates the waiter returned to gather them up and leave the check. Emma paid for it leaving a decent tip then led her date outside walking her to her car.

The perfect night was coming to an end which saddened both the women. The blonde looked at the brunette her eyes saying please don't go. "I had a nice time tonight Regina," she spoke with a small smile finally breaking the silence.

Amber eyes stared into the pained emotion of green ones not being able to take it. Hearing the words from her date made the brunette small a bit though. "I did too Emma," she nodded in agreement moving closer to the other. "It's getting kind of late and I know it's a long drive for you so why don't you just stay with me tonight and you can drive back home in the morning," the brunette suggested kind of just spitting that out there.

Emma knew her eyes lit up at that suggestion glad that the tables had turned and their night wasn't ruined after all. "Okay," she said rather quickly and excitedly with a grin leaning over to kiss an olive cheek.

Regina knew her cheeks turned red at the kiss rubbing her cheek with a smile. "Great, you can just follow me then," she grinned getting into her car starting it up waiting for the blonde. The blonde smiled before running off to her bug getting in and starting it up. Getting a thumbs up from the other had the brunette taking off in the direction of home occasionally looking at the rearview mirror to make sure the blonde kept up.

The yellow bug was following close behind the black Mercedes making sure to keep up with it as they drove. The drive didn't even take long at all because before the blonde knew it they were in a small town staying on the main street before taking a turn and a beautiful mansion came into sight.

The black Mercedes pulled in the driveway of the mansion followed by the bug. After putting the car in park, Regina exited her vehicle going over to Emma who had just parked behind her and was getting out of her car. The brunette grabbed the blonde's hand leading them into the house after unlocking the door.

"Wow Gina your house is beautiful," the blonde said glancing around rather quickly before looking at the brunette smiling. She pulled Regina close to her body as she wrapped her arms around her waist before dipping her low capturing her lips in a deep kiss before bringing her back up.

"Thank you dear," Regina smiled letting out a small gasp at the sudden pull of her body to the other. Her lips moved with pale ones kissing back just as deep and as she was being brought up from it she smirked pulling away. She un-wrapped Emma's arms from her to take hold of her hand leading them upstairs into her room.

"Well this truly is the perfect end to a perfect night," Emma grinned looking at Regina giving her a wink watching the other strip down right in front of her. The blonde gulped thinking of how this will end so she just striped down as well.

The brunette watched the blonde with hungry eyes strolling over to her. She leaned in close to her ear whispering seductively, "Goodnight, Miss. Swan" then nibbled on it for a second before striding over to the bed laying on it.

The blonde's mouth flew agape knowing that it was a trick, but she would get her back that was for sure. She followed the other laying down beside her making sure they were cuddled close together. "Goodnight, Miss. Mills" she whispered kissing the side of her head.

**A/N: End of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and would love to hear thoughts about it. Suggestions are always welcome. **


	4. A Drastic Change

**A Drastic Change**

**A/N: I know I have yet to update, just been planning plot after plot for the remainder of this story so please bear with me if I take some time to add things. I do thank you all for the reviews. Here is the latest update. **

The next morning Emma woke up with a smile on her face as she stared at the sleeping brunette who was cuddled in her arms. She leaned over kissing her head before carefully getting out of bed making sure not to wake Regina. The blonde dressed rather quickly making sure to grab a pen and paper once she was finished. A note was left on her pillow as she exited the house.

Regina woke up later than usual; as she turned over she felt no presence and jumped right up. Her eyes grew saddened by Emma not being there beside her when she woke. The brunette hated being alone and now she truly was because Henry was off at a friends for the weekend so he wouldn't be back until Sunday. She glanced down at the pillow noticing the note that was left for her.

"_Regina, I'm sorry I wasn't there this morning. I know you are probably upset with me, but don't worry I haven't left you yet. I'm off looking around town; when you read this get dressed and meet me outside. Emma. _"

After reading the note, Regina quickly showered and dressed herself as well as a few other things. Finally being done with getting ready, the brunette made her way outside spotting the blonde waiting for her. She went up to the woman giving her a peck to the cheek then wrapped her arms around her neck staring into those mesmerizing green pools.

Emma had looked around town for a little while before she headed back to the mansion. She figured the brunette had to have read her note by now so she waited for her outside. Seeing the woman walk to her made her face light up and a blush form on her cheeks at the kiss she was given. Her arms went around the others waist staring into amber waves. "I see you got my note," she winked grinning at her.

The brunette shook her head giggling a bit. "Yes I did," she nodded releasing herself from the others hold. Now she was standing and staring with a more serious posture. "I do hope you found my town to your liking Miss. Swan," she spoke raising an eyebrow towards the blonde.

The blonde looked at the other with a curious face as she crossed her arms. "It's a nice little town Madame Mayor," she nodded with a smile. "I managed to find me a place to stay too while I was out," she grinned hoping that sparked her companions senses.

Regina lost her serious tone and grew shocked by what she just heard. "You what," she asked with her mouth hung a bit. "S- So you are moving here," she questioned fixing herself up growing excited by this now.

Emma held back the laugh she wanted to let out at Regina's reaction to her statement. "Looks that way," she nodded her head with a smile. "I managed to find a cute little inn to stay at and have already paid for my first month's rent, so all I have to do is just go get my stuff and move in," she giggled a bit excited now that'd she see Regina every day.

The brunette couldn't help but smile because knowing that her new found love would be living in town made things better. "Well when you get back I'll introduce you to everyone in town that way you can get to know them," she offered with a kiss to the others cheek. "All except Granny and Ruby because you just met them at the inn," she added with a giggled.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders up with a smile towards the other feeling her cheeks turn red at the kiss. "Sounds great babe," she nodded in agreement taking the offer and letting out a small giggle. "Yeah, but I'll still get to know them a bit even if we have met" she assured not wanting to leave things on just a meet and greet (with anyone).

"Shall I see you off then," Regina asked with a tilt of her head and curious eyes wondering if Emma would leave to pack now. Green eyes stared at their attractive view causing the beholder to smile liking the cuteness they saw. "I guess so," Emma nodded her head leaning in to kiss the mayor gently before pulling away to get into her car.

Amber waves watched their culprits every move and the beholder knew her heart melted at the kiss she was given. The olive toned woman kissed back full of love making it last just a while before growing sad from the pull away. "I'll be waiting here when you get back," she whispered into the others ear just in time.

The blonde smiled after hearing those words feeling her heart soar as she repeated them over in her head. She was going to reply, but didn't want to waste any time on returning to her beloved Regina so she fled heading back to Boston.

Regina watched Emma drive away hoping that time would fly so her return could be sooner than expected. Once the bug was out of sight, the queen made her way back inside the mansion busying herself so she wouldn't grow lonely at the thoughts of actually being alone.

After a long drive, Boston finally came into view which was a relief to Emma because she was more eager to pack now then she had been before. Parking the bug, the woman ran out straight up to her apartment. She had already called her landlord informing him that she would be moving during her drive back and he had no problem with it he even provided her some boxes for her move. The blonde didn't really have much to pack up, but with what little she had her boxes were filled and loaded up into her bug.

Green eyes stared out at Boston growing somewhat sad for leaving it behind, but their life was going to have a fresh new start which they were excited for. The owner of them got into her beetle driving back to Storybrooke. Finally arriving back in her new town, Emma made quick work of unloading the boxes into her room not bothering to unpack because her mind was set on only one thing: Regina!

Regina managed to keep busy for a while glad that it kept her mind occupied. After doing those tasks she prepared a dinner for two just knowing Emma wouldn't be able to resist coming back over upon her return. Just as she was pulling the lasagna out of the oven a knock echoed through the house. She placed the pan on the counter, took her apron off setting it aside, and ruffled her hair before making her way to the door answering it.

On the opposite side of the door stood the blonde with a smile on her face that only grew at the sight of her lover. She walked in once gestured to and followed after the brunette. "Mm what smells so good," she asked before looking at their entrée licking her lips. She then watched the other take a knife cutting into the food placing two pieces on each plate and pouring each a glass of wine.

The brunette took the plates placing them on the table then grabbed the glasses doing the same with them. She pulled out her bondsman's chair before sitting down in her own and taking a bite of her dinner. "I hope you enjoy it. The secret ingredient is red pepper flakes to give it some kick," as she said that her face scrunched up making the cutest look appear upon it.

Emma giggled at the cute face Regina made when she stated that comment. She leaned over and kissed her nose before she took a bite of her dinner licking her lips at the taste. "I don't think I've ever tasted lasagna like this," she moaned taking more bites finishing rather quickly.

Regina was pleased with that response and finished up her plate just as well as the blonde had. She stood up placing them into the sink for washing later before going back over to have her wine. "Did you unpack yet," she asked breaking their moment of silence.

Green eyes watched their victim in every move she made then stared deeply into amber pools once the owner of them returned. "Not yet I was planning on doing it early in the morning with your help if you like," the blonde answered taking her wine to drink.

"It would be my pleasure," The olive skinned woman started. "After we unload and get you settled I could show you around properly and introduce you then," she added with a smile. "Sounds great," Emma nodded giving Regina a quick peck to her cheek. And with that both women decided to go their separate ways for the night until they would see each other the next morning.

**A/N: Until the next chapter my friends **** Hope you enjoyed this and reviews are always welcome. **


	5. Fool me once

**Fool me once**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm glad that the story has pulled you in. I think a plotted twist should happen within this chapter. Warning: Arguments you may avoid them by skipping to the end. Enjoy!**

The following day Emma woke up to a knock at her door. She ran to answer it seeing Regina on the other side dressed in casual wear. "Well, look who is wearing something that doesn't fit her mayoral status" the blonde grinned giving the brunette a wink standing aside to let her in. Regina playfully scowled at the blonde walking inside keeping her mouth shut at the other's appearance who was half dressed. "Good morning to you too dear," she replied with a small smile.

"Good morning Regina, where's little Henry I expected he'd be with you" the younger woman asked with a raised brow. "Oh he'll be around later this afternoon," the older woman answered. "So shall we get to it then," the brunette motioned to the apartment and empty boxes around it. The new Sheriff (thanks to Regina giving her that job) nodded her head as she took the Mayor's hand leading them to the boxes unloading them. Regina and Emma had spent a good hour or two putting things away; debating whether or not something looked right here or there, where something should go, and so on.

Once the apartment was finally finished, the older woman made sure to keep her promise to the younger one and lead them into town introducing her to everyone making sure they were informed she was the new Sheriff as well. Emma knew she would get along with everyone she met after making small talk with each person; the only one who freaked her out though was Gold. Although the main person she was dying to meet and seemed to hit it off with easily was Henry. Seeing her son and girlfriend get along so quick pleased Regina because she knew how he was when it came to his mother's suitors.

As the day came to an end, Regina and Henry walked Emma back home saying their goodbyes because after all it was a school night and Henry was to be put to bed once him and his mother got straight home. "I'll sign onto the IM so we can chat more promise," Regina said to her lover kissing her softly. The blonde nodded her head waving bye to them before closing the door so she could rush to her computer awaiting the arrival of her love.

The Mayor sent Henry right to bed once they arrived back to the mansion following him to make sure he did his nightly routine before he fell asleep. Even she herself did her own routine before she went to log into her computer. Checking the time seeing how late it was made Regina sigh because she knew she would be breaking her promise to the blonde, but after her long day sleep sounded pretty good right now.

Emma signed onto her computer waiting to see Regina pop up. She was starting to give up hope after five minutes, but thought about how the older woman would be helping with Henry and doing her own thing before logging on. Soon a smile cleared her mind of everything when Regina had finally logged on.

Ugly Duckling:I was just about to give up of thinking you showed.

Evil Queen: Henry has a tight schedule my apologies dearie.

Ugly Duckling: It's okay my Queen, I know he comes first, just glad to see you here.

Evil Queen: Miss. Swan, we need to talk!

Ugly Duckling: Sure Miss. Mills.

Evil Queen: Dearie, I appreciate the lovely evening we spent on our first date, but I think it was a mistake in you moving here so suddenly and having put me at a position of hiring you right away. You may keep your job and are more than welcome to stay in town, but I think it'd be best for us to stay strictly professional. Sorry, goodbye Emma!

Before Emma could even reply she felt her heart break in half as tears rolled down her cheeks rereading the last message over and over. If that's how Regina was doing to be just like the Evil Queen, then this Swan was going to fight back!

The next day was the blonde's first day as Sheriff and things were looking up for her so far until lunch time came around. She was just about to leave to grab something when the sounds of heels clicking through the hallway stopped her. All too well knowing who the culprit of that noise was meeting amber eyes with green anger filled ones.

The Mayor saw the look in her lovers eyes growing sad hoping nothing had went wrong upon her first day on the job. She walked over to the young woman leaning in to kiss her cheek, but was surprised by a head turn. "Emma, what's wrong? Did something go wrong today," she asked worried about what was going on.

Sheriff Swan gave the Mayor a look as if she didn't already know why she was so furious. "Yes, Madame Mayor something is wrong. Don't you remember what you told me last night hmm? You want to be professional, yet you come in here trying to kiss me. No, I won't have mixed signals like that Miss. Mills you can leave," the woman practically yelled pointing to the exit.

At the yelling and bizarre assumption of everything took Regina back, she was at a loss for words and her mouth just fell agape. "Emma, what are you talking about? I never said any of that my beautiful Swan. When I got home last night I went to sleep I never logged onto my computer, so I have no idea what is going on, but I won't leave you," she said calmly furious at this nonsense as she placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Regina let go of me I want you to fucking leave this station now! I don't have anything to say to you right now you broke my heart," Emma yelled once more falling into her Queen's arms leaving hers by her side crying her heart out.

The Queen held her Ugly Duckling tightly in her arms brushing her fingers through blonde locks. "Shh, it's okay I'm not leaving you. I'll find out who did this and make them suffer, but I won't let you go" she whispered lifting up the woman's face kissing her lightly.

The younger woman kissed back as if her life depended on it. "Damn you for having this control over me. I hate knowing that you are telling the truth because your eyes say it, and I hate that I love you," she said staring into amber waves with a small smile knowing in that moment she forgave Regina for something she didn't even do.

**A/N: Can anyone guess who magically hacked into Regina's database and tried to sabotage her relationship with Emma? "**_**Fool me once, shame on me; Fool me twice, shame on you.**_**" Reviews always welcome and appreciated. **


	6. Surprise

**Surprise**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the previous chapter. They made me laugh because only one person got the right answer. It was Gold! Sidney isn't even in Storybrooke, and Henry likes Emma. It was pretty obvious because of "dearie" Gold only says that. Anyways, this was supposed to be up 4****th**** of July, but got busy. This chapter is based around the holiday. Enjoy! **

Emma and Regina had finally fixed the flaw between them and made sure to take care of the culprit in which whom brought upon this mess. Once he was taken care of a fearful message was brought upon the whole town warning them if anything else like that had happened there would be hell to pay. Everyone agreed to be watchful eyes on the town just in case one person decided they wanted to slip up and hurt the ladies relationship. Thankfully, no mistakes were made and the two women's relationship was unharmed.

July had soon approached Storybrooke and everyone was preparing a party for the holiday that was days away. The Sheriff however had other plans for herself and the Mayor. She wanted Henry to accompany them, but he decided to celebrate with the town not wanting to break tradition so he was staying with Granny and Ruby while his mother and her girlfriend were on vacation.

Regina had no idea what was going on, all she got told was to pack her bags because she and the blonde would be leaving for the holiday. She thought it a bit odd to travel the day before a major holiday, but said nothing because she was happy to get whatever was in store for her. The Mayor was instructed to wear a blind fold once her lover came to pick her up. She said their goodbyes to everyone beforehand telling them they'd be back soon and to wish her luck.

One flight over and the couple arrived in **Orlando, Florida**. Emma told Regina it wasn't yet time to take her blind fold off, so she helped the other in her walking as well as everything else. The Sheriff grabbed their luggage from claim and led them outside to get their rental car. After a short ride to the hotel, being checked in, and unloading the luggage as well as groceries it was finally time to remove the wear from the brunette's eyes.

Regina was eager to take that wretched thing off her face. Her amber eyes opened adjusting to the light as she looked around their hotel noticing the scene of outside from behind her lover. "Where are we," she asked with a smile on her face anxious to know where her love had taken them. "In time you will know my love, but for now let's eat and get some rest because tomorrow being the **Fourth of July** we have a bright and long day ahead of us," the blonde assured her with a gentle kiss to her head.

The two ate an easy dinner before showering and sleeping the night away. The next morning came bright and early for the woman who got ready for their 'busy' day. Both ate breakfast before handing out. The brunette was once again instructed to blind fold herself while in the car so the blonde's surprise wasn't ruined. **Disneyworld** here they come! Arriving at the set destination, parking, taking a tram over, getting tickets, and walking inside **Magic Kingdom** took no time at all. "It's time," Emma whispered into Regina's ear slowly taking the cover off her eyes.

Regina felt shivers run down her spine at the whisper in her ear. As the mask was taken off her face, her eyes opened taking in the sight of where they stood. A bright smile crept upon her face knowing exactly where her Sheriff had brought them. She was left speechless and the only thing that could come out was; "I love you!"

The couple spent all day in the park exploring the different areas and doing every last thing there was to do. They made sure to take loads of pictures and grab souvenirs so everyone could see and get a little present from their trip. As night began to fall, the women grabbed a nice dinner before heading over to **Cinderella's castle**. Luckily, they managed to get a good view of it as others crowded around them ready for the show.

Once it was fully dark outside and the time had arrived for the fireworks everything went black. The crowd cheered as the castle turned green then quickly quieted down as a voice sounded around the castle talking about **America** before a few fireworks shut off. The castle changed colors again as the same voice came back, and then a song played while more fireworks were released. This happened several more times before the voice finally stopped letting the fireworks go off in every shape, size, and color. The finale was fastly approaching.

As red, white, and blue fireworks sounded off the finale of them, Emma found someone to take a picture of what was about to happen. She turned Regina to face her as she whispered something into her ear before kneeling down pulling out a ring. The photographer captured this moment smiling at the reaction of Regina who was freaking out. This certainly was an unexpected surprise. She nodded her head yes as the blonde got up slipping the ring on her finger, and another picture was taken. As they kissed the last bit of fireworks rose above their heads and the photographer made sure to capture this moment. "Happy 4th of July Gina," the blonde whispered against her lips. "Happy 4th of July Em," the brunette whispered back smiling. _**Disney **_truly was the _**Happiest Place on Earth**_, because right there in that moment Regina and Emma just had their _**Dreams Come True**_!

**A/N: I do hope you all enjoyed their vacation and Emma's surprise she had for Regina. Technically it was only supposed to be Disney, but I thought it was romantic so the proposal got thrown in. Reviews always welcome and appreciated!**


	7. Regina's Birthday

**Regina's Birthday**

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated. I am planning everything out for this story so it may take me longer to update with future chapters. Thank you for the reviews, glad you liked. Enjoy this update.**

It had been a week since Regina and Emma returned home from their vacation. They had made sure to give everyone their gifts and inform them of their engagement. Now the town really knew better than to try and sabotage their relationship since it was more serious than before. What Regina didn't know was that Emma was throwing a surprise birthday party that she had planned for her once they got back home.

The night before the party everything was set up in Granny's diner and everyone was informed on when to arrive the day of the party. Because it was going to be a surprise for the mayor, David volunteered himself to stand guard waiting for the sheriff's signal on when they were coming. Emma made sure they knew she was going to distract Regina the next day so she wouldn't go get Henry knowing that's where he would be and told David radio him when they were on the way.

July 15, Regina's birthday: Henry was up bright and early with Emma fixing his mom breakfast. He carried it upstairs waking Regina up with a smile. "Good morning mom, Emma and I made you breakfast" he grinned placing the tray of food on her lap when she sat up. Regina looked down at it smiling before kissing Henry's head. "Thank you" she told them both before digging into it. "It's great Henry" she nodded her head finishing rather quickly placing the tray on the bedside table. Henry ran to his room getting a present for his mom then returned handing it over to her. Regina looked at her son smiling as she tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Oh gosh Henry I love them thank you," she smiled wide admiring her new feather earrings her son brought for her.

After that the trio got up and got ready for their day. Henry was going to adventure off before the party tonight while Regina and Emma had to work. At just the right time the whole town went into granny's setting up the last minute things as David waited outside. After the day was finished, Emma went to the mayor's office grabbing Regina telling her she wanted to walk around. Regina insisted they find Henry, but figured if they went for a walk they would bump into him. "Now," the blonde radioed David so he ran in telling everyone to hide because they were close. Shortly after their walk the couple ended up in front of the diner. "Want to grab a quick to go meal and keep looking," Sheriff Swan asked with a grin. Mayor Mills shook her head smirking as she nodded her head in agreement walking inside with her love. As they walked in the lights came on and everyone jumped out yelling: "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REGINA!"

Regina nearly jumped out of her skin at this wonderful surprise. "Oh my god, thank you all. Who did this" she had tears in her eyes turning to Emma when everyone pointed at her. Emma shrugged her shoulders with the cutest smile on her face. "Happy birthday babe," she whispered kissing her softly before pulling out a box. "What did you do," the brunette asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk taking the box opening it leaving the mayor speechless with what was inside. Inside the box was a pristine crystal apple shaped necklace that was red with gold leaves and a gold chain. "Come here," the evil queen said taking the ugly duckling into her arms kissing her deeply. "I love you" she whispered against her lips handing the blonde the necklace so she could wear it. Sheriff Swan smiled as she carefully took the necklace putting it around her queen's neck hooking the back to it then placing a gentle kiss to her neck.

The party went on for a few hours until everyone started to help Granny clean up before they headed home. The only people that were left in the diner now besides Ruby and Granny were Regina, Emma, and Henry. Henry was playing a game with the two ladies, as Regina and Emma stood in the middle of the floor dancing their night away. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet huh Em" Regina whispered into her ear nibbling at it. Emma purred moaning a bit as she pushed Regina closer against her body. "Yes, I do Gina, but when that girl is you I have make you feel like the queen you truly are," she nodded with a smile pulling away to stare into those mesmerizing amber eyes. Her majesty felt her cheeks flush a deep red and was left speechless at those words.

As the night came to an end for them, the family finally packed everything up that they could carry and walked home setting it into the foyer to deal with in the morning. Everyone crossed paths before going separate ways of course only one person going in the other direction of the other two. "You made this day one of the best that I will treasure and remember forever Emma" Regina whispered turning on her side to look at her lover. "Anything for you my love. Happy birthday Gina" Emma whispered back capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

**A/N: Sorry this is shorter than normal I sort of rushed this to get it up. Please don't be mad. I'm having terrible writers block lately! Do hope you enjoyed it though. Reviews always appreciated. **


End file.
